Those Two Simple Words
by Korrupted
Summary: This is a GrimmIchi I wrote for a friend. I do not own Bleach or the character. WARNING! I'm proud to say that this floods your computer with a mixed citrus cocktail. Please bring your lifeboat so you do not drown in all the lemony goodness. One shot.


"**Let's fuck…"** Grimmjow heard Ichigo whisper into his ear late one night in the red haired male's room, the words provoking the blue eyed man to turn red.** **"W-what? Ichigo! Really, are you insane?" ****He said to him, the night sky and fresh air blowing in from the window.

Sure, he wanted to. Hell he had many a sleepless night spend thinking about them actually having sex together, being each other's firsts, but he had always been the one in his own fantasies to initiate it. Grimmjow stared at his mate, his animal instincts sending small waves of heat through his body, the look Ichigo was giving him making his blood boil in his need to dominate him. It was the perfect time for it; Ichigo's family was out for the next three weeks, and no one could walk in and stop them. And yet… **"I-Ichigo… We.. Your…" **He pulled back up his air of bad-boy. **"I don't think I want to." **Grimmjow said and smirked, his pride slightly restored due to his bravado.

Ichigo grinned back, a devilish air about him, the gesture filled with a dark seduction that made Grimmjow's body tremble slightly in want and lust. He could feel his heart skipping a few beats, a low growl just trying to escape his lips. The red haired man beckoned to him seductively, leaning back on his bed with his head tilted up, his eyes making very clear he wanted it now. **"Let's fuck Grimmjow." **He repeated to his boyfriend, and Grimmjow couldn't hold back any longer. He pounced onto him and pinned the suddenly shocked and squirming boy beneath him, growling in a soft tone.

He could see that Ichigo's brown eyes were no longer so cocky, his face now both apprehensive and lustful as he looked into Grimmjow's own blue eyes. As if drawn by a magnet, they both surged up to meet the other's lips and a passionate kiss began, both fighting for the dominance of the other's mouth, neither yielding an inch as the other fought just as valiantly. Grimmjow yanked the male below him up by his shirt collar and swiftly tore his shirt open, a gasping moan issuing from Ichigo's throat as the material tore from his chest and hung about his arms. He fell back slightly and stared at his clearly dominant boyfriend, his upper body propped up by his forearms, the now destroyed shirt hanging askew off one shoulder, his well defined chest laid bare to the blue haired man and his hungry gaze. The gaze of a wild cat stalking his prey, sizing up for the attack and the eventual takedown. Ichigo was suddenly very aware of just how strong his lover really was, of how vulnerable he truly was to him, and how much that knowledge turned him on. He felt the strong push of Grimmjow and he fell back against the bed, feeling the blissful sensation of his lover's tongue on his throat, an involuntary whimpering moan escaping his lips as he gripped the man's powerful back. **"Aaahhhh….. G-grimmjow… Don't stop…" **Ichigo begged softly, his body arching and trembling at the electric currents of pure pleasure rushing through his body.

The sound of Ichigo moaning at his licks prompted him to growl more, the deep rumble making his own head spin as the desire to make Ichigo even louder hit him. Grimmjow pushed his clothed hips against Ichigo's, hearing him gasp as their cocks brushed against each other, his own body jerking slightly as his tongue caressed down the red haired boy's neck. The moans from his lover were becoming more and more drawn out, the shivering boy under him making his pants unbearably tight. Grimmjow shoved Ichigo hard onto his back, gripping his wrists above the male's head with his left hand, his agile tongue flicking along the hollow of his throat and provoking a ragged gasp from the restrained boy. As he continued his ministrations on him, Grimmjow could feel his own cock almost pulsing from the desires fighting within him, but he kept them at bay. Ichigo felt moan after moan slip past his lips, the pleasure making his cock throb and his head reel in lust. The more he tried to wriggle out of the blue haired man's grip, the tighter the grip became, his own hindrance a huge turn on. Grimmjow held his wrists tighter, his frustration growing until he finally tore off Ichigo's shirt, making the boy below him gaps and arch his chest upwards from the motion. He leaned down as a growl rumbled deep in his throat, his tongue flicking down the soft skin of the orange haired male's neck and down his chest, biting at his lightly muscled chest, his left hand reaching down and groping the hardened cock in the moaning male's pant. **"Well now Ichigo…. You're so fucking hard you feel like you are about to burst…. Here…"** The blue haired man suddenly yanked off Ichigo's jeans and boxers in one swift motion, his hand going back down and stroking his pulsing member firmly as he relished in the moans he received. **"Let me handle this for you…" **

Grimmjow suddenly nipped down his abdomen and shivered at the scent of lust and pheromones that seemed to be beckoning his own responses to take charge. He slowly ran his tongue along the tip of Ichigo's dick, a soft sound of pleasure slipping past his lips at the taste on his tongue from the pearly fluid that leaked from the swelling head. The lust rose higher and higher and before he could even think straight, Grimmjow was sucking the cock past his lips, his tongue swirling around the hot and throbbing meat.

Ichigo felt as if his eyes were rolling into his skull, his hips slowly arching all on their own as his boyfriend's mouth took in more and more of his dick, his moans dragging longer and longer as the hot and amazing feeling spread through him fast. **"Ohhhh…. Fuck Grimmjow…. Don't stop…. Aahhhh shit…" **He half panted, half moaned.

Grimmjow smirked around the cock in his mouth as he began to bob up and down on it, sucking and flicking his tongue around it as he felt Ichigo write more and more. Finally, he felt the cock grow and then thick, hot strands of cum shot into his mouth, as he felt it hit the back of his throat, startled as he slowly swallowed the thick liquid and then licked the slowly softening cock clean. The male looked up at Ichigo, his bulge now even bigger as he seemed to radiate sexual desire and dominance, his eyes locked onto the brown eyed male's, trapping them in his deep and hungry gaze. **"Ichigo….." **He growled, the boy below his shivering in desire at the sound of his name. When his lover said it like that, it seemed to take on a seductive, heavy life of it's own, making him want to hear it over and over again. **"I am gonna fuck you Ichigo…" **Then he tore off the shirt and pants from his own body, swiftly flipping the smaller male over and nipping at his spine. **"Aaahhhaa! Ohhhhhhhhh fffffffuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkk,,,,"** was what Grimmjow heard him moan as he rubbed his slick cock along his tight hole, making him slicker and horny once again.

The male behind him leaned down as he panted, whispering into the other's ear, **"I'm g-gonna put my cock in you now… It's gonna hurt…" **and slowly began to push it into the tight space, a shudder of sexual need going through him. When he felt Ichigo tense up, he began to lick up his spine to relax him and he was finally inside of him, holding Ichigo firmly as eh let the boy adjust to his pulsing dick inside of him. Slowly, he moved out, then back in, hearing the male under him hiss softly in pain until he shuddered in pleasure, Grimmjow grinning as he thrust a bit harder into him again, hearing a louder moan issue into the room. _I want to see his face…. _The large man thought to himself and without removing his thick member from inside of the moaning, pleasured man, he turned him onto his back and pressed his lips against his.

Ichigo felt more amazing than he had ever felt as his lovers huge cock kept sliding in and out of him, making him cling to the man and rock his hips more and more. The harder they both moved, the more pleasure he felt and his already rock hard dick was being rubbed between his own body and that of the thrusting Grimmjow's. He felt the tensing begin again in his legs and lower stomach, Grimmjow's breath also getting more and more labored as he panted into his neck. **"Ohh Grimmjow…! I… I'm gonna cum again!"** He half screamed, hearing the other reply, **"Fuck… I am too… I'm gonna cum inside you Ichigo…!" **before he felt the cock deep inside his ass twitch and spurt, his own cock once again shooting his cum. He felt Grimmjow's cock slowly stop twitching and throbbing as the thick cum trailed down onto the bed sheets, both their chests covered in his own ash they simply clung to each other and kissed, contented sighs escaping their lips into the others'. Just as Grimmjow pulled back, Ichigo whimpered, longing for more until her heard, **"I love you Ichigo…" **Kissing him passionately as he held him as tightly as possible. This was the perfect night…. **"Ichigo! I forgot to give you…. WHAT THE HELL?" "DAD!"**


End file.
